RHMG How The Games Began
by nsew5000
Summary: The Rilaya Honeymoon Games Begin


**Saturday, October 14, 2023 - Riley's Birthday - Maya and Riley's Wedding Day**

Maya and Riley slept-in to Noon. As they both awoke, Maya cuddled with Riley: "Happy Birthday, my wife to be!" Riley smiled wide: "Thank you, my wife to be! Is there something else on our calendar today?" Maya just smiled back.

At 6:20 pm Maya and Riley Matthews-Hunter now had been officially married to each other for exactly 3 hours.

They were in a small ballroom of the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village where their family and friends/wedding guests had been staying since Thursday night. They were saying their goodbyes with thank you's, hugs and kisses as they prepared to leave on their honeymoon. With final waves, they walked out of the wedding reception and into the hallway where they entered the elevator to go up to their VIP Guest Suite.

When they walked into their suite, they saw three bottles of champagne surrounding a large silver ice bucket containing a fourth bottle of champagne being chilled by the ice in the bucket.

They already had consumed a bottle of champagne at the wedding reception, so their minds had been cleared of all thoughts except for their new status as wife and wife who needed to celebrate by making love to each other.

The couple bounced onto the large sofa and proceeded to make love with warm wet kisses, and the fun of stripping each other naked and satisfying each other's lust, while they consumed another bottle of champagne.

After an hour and a half of this celebration, Riley sat up and observed that the ice in the bucket was now just water and needed to have fresh ice.

Then seeing Maya naked on the sofa, Riley's brain started to manufacture a sexual fantasy for them, and she started to make this fantasy come to life.

Riley looked down at Maya and told her "Princess Penelope go into our bedroom and bring us our new Satin Silk robes and house heels. Maya, also having consumed too much champagne, looked up from the sofa and just stared at Riley.

Riley stared back at Maya and again told her "Princess, do what your Mistress has told you to do!"

Maya's brain tried to determine what was happening, and slowly started to register that the dominate Riley was beginning to take control. Maya always enjoyed being the Submissive to her Mistress Riley. Maya's eyes started to tinkle, she let her eyes look down at the floor and obediently replied "Yes, Mistress Riley."

Maya quickly returned from the bedroom and brought their new Satin Silk robes and heels. She then assisted her Mistress to put on her royal purple robe and heels. Maya looked up to her Mistress with questioning eyes and her Mistress nodded her head and gave her permission: "Princess you may put on your royal blue robe and heels, too."

Mistress turned toward the door to the hallway and put a room card key into her robe's pocket, telling Princess to empty the water, and bring the ice bucket. They closed the door and started to walk down the hallway to the ice machine, dressed in only shorty robes and their 3-Inch stripper heels.

As they got to the ice machine, Mistress looked down on Princess and simply commanded "Robe Now!" Her Princess still had not recovered enough from all of the champagne consumed, plus the new arousal feelings throughout her body caused by this unexpected game simply smiled, put the bucket on top of the ice machine, and handed Mistress her robe. She was now standing in the ice machine alcove wearing only her heels.

Mistress looked approvingly at her naked Princess, turned toward the hallway, taking the robe with her while telling her to fill the ice bucket, and return to their suite. Princess did what she was told to do.

When they returned to their suite, Princess put a bottle of champagne in the ice bucket, and knelt in front of her Mistress, putting her hands in her lap and looking down at the floor. Mistress took her hand, helped her to her feet, and walked her into their bedroom.

Fourteen hours later, Mistress told Princess to call Room Service to order breakfast for them to be delivered in two hours, and come take a shower with her.

The two showered, put on their makeup, and combed their hair. Mistress put on her royal purple robe, while Princess stayed naked. They walked into the living room as there was a knock on the door. They heard: "Room Service." Mistress told Princess to go open the door. Princess was now sober enough to look at Mistress with questioning eyes as she was still naked. But Mistress repeated the order to open the door.

Princess turned toward the door to obey, and just as she reached the door, Riley hands Maya her royal blue robe to put on saying "Only you and me play our Honeymoon Games!"


End file.
